Camping is a popular pastime enjoyed by many. Most campers utilize recreational use tents, such as backpacking and family camping tents, while camping. In general, recreational use tents are structures made of light weight, often waterproof, fabrics. Typically, a recreational use tent is a collapsible shelter of polyester or other material stretched over and sustained by a frame, such as one or more poles. Recreational use tents come in a variety of shapes, including dome and cabin tents.
In addition to recreational use tents, some campers may use a free standing shelter that provides protection from sun, rain, or insects during leisure periods while the camper is not in the tent.
Often campers like to enjoy the luxuries of home while camping. For example, many campers bring lounge chairs or hammocks, portable air mattresses or cots, and other items to make the camping experience more comfortable and more like home. Often, modern conveniences require electrical power, which may not be available at a campsite.